Robert
by madamefruitcake
Summary: How does Gene's brother, Robert Hunt, affect Alex Drake and Gene Hunt?
1. Trust

It was Thursday evening at beer o'clock when members of CID were filing out of the station. Chris was led out by an excited Shaz who was latching on to his arm like a love-sick puppy. They had been back together for just over a week and tonight was their first night that they were going out, Chris was taking her out for a nice meal so they could talk about getting their wedding back on track. Ray had also been excited all day, apparently he had some 'hot date' with a gorgoues blonde bird. It was different to his usual evening out, he was either at Luigi's or hitting a strip club or brothel of some kind, he tended to go to them places more frequently now. He had seemed to be the outcast in his group of friends, Gene and Alex were always together, on police matters and at Luigi's and Chris and Shaz were always together, even when they weren't seeing each other, they still had that strong bond between them that couldn't help but make Ray feel like a gooseberry. Alex was just finishing off a report before slinging her she slung her black blazer over her shoulders, she had come to accept that the likelihood of her getting back to 2008 was very, very slim indeed. She wanted to start living life and if that meant doing so in the 80's, she had to grab what chance she had left, there was no guarentee that this world would last forever anyway; she didn't even know what this world was. It made her sad when she thought of Gene, not knowing what he was, whether he was real or not. Whether her feelings for him were legit and whether he might have felt the same. Gene was sat in his office, nursing a glass of scotch and smoking one of his cigars.

Alex looked over to him as she tidied up the remainder of things left out on her desk, he looked lost. She had known Gene long enough now to know something is bothering him and she will do all she can to help him. It made her heart ache if she knew he was upset, it was only on a few occasions when Gene showed his emotions and the worst time being when they'd stayed in his office and waited for the traitor; Chris. Making her way over to the office, she leant against the door frame.

"Fancy a drink, Guv?"

Gene looked up at her and smiled, he loved the outfit she was wearing today. Her usual tight black jeans that showed off her peachy bottom, matched with a white long sleeved top with black patterns on. He stared at her lips, bright red. What he wouldn't give to kiss those lips, have them wrapped around a certain part of his anatomy. He knew it was wishful thinking but it didn't hurt to have a nice fantasy every now and then. He didn't fancy going to Luigi's, he wanted some peace and quiet but didn't want to part from her company. When he'd seen Ray kiss her cheek earlier, he'd stomach had been bubbling with jealousy, it didn't matter that he knew it was only a friendly guesture. This was Alex, everything she did mattered to him.

"Got one 'ere" he gestured the glass in his hand to her. Looking up at her face, he knew that wasn't quite a good enough answer for her. "I can't be arsed with our little Italian friend witterin' on tonight, I hope you've got plenty of booze at your flat Bolly", he smirked at her.

Alex raised her eyebrow at him while biting her lip. "Well I would do if you didn't insist of drinking it all" she giggled. Gene stood up to make his way over to the coat stand, taking his long, black coat he put it on and strode out the office with Alex watching him.

"Come on then Lady B, we'll call in and get some 'ouse rubbish!" he shouted behind him.

* * *

Luigi was wondering where his favourite customers were that evening until Gene and Alex walked through the door, his face lit up. The restaurant was fairly empty but that didn't change Gene's mind, he wanted a quiet evening have a drink with someone he trusted completely. It was just a bonus that said person was the most gorgeous thing on two legs.

"Three bottles of your finest, when ya' ready Luigi". Luigi looked at both of them in disappointment while shaking his head. It was a few seconds later when a thought occured to him. "You go somewhere?" Gene shook his head in annoyance, he just wanted to go upstairs and have a drink. Well, go upstairs and get wasted but he wanted him to hurry up. "Yes Luigi, I go somewhere".

Alex could see that Gene was starting to get aggitated so smiled at Luigi which made him go and fetch what Gene had ordered. "Don't be mean to Luigi, Gene" she told him. "The Gene Genie, mean?" he smirked, Alex shook her head at him and gave him a disapproving look. "It's his own bloody fault anyway, he was askin' for it", sensing she was giving him a death glare, he back tracked. "Alright, you win! I'll be nice!" Alex smiled at him smugly.

Luigi returned with his hands full of bottles of wine. "Here you go, signore Hunt" he smiled. "Signorina Drake, may I say that you are looking lovely tonight?" Gene looked at Alex with a raised eyebrow, again feeling jealously bubbling away. He knew he needn't be, nothing was going to happen with her and Luigi, he treated her like a daughter but he did notice she had a blush covering her cheeks. "Thank you, Luigi" she replied. "Oh Dear Lord, Drakey! Looks like you've just pulled" he laughed.

"Oh shut up" she tutted at his immaturity. Alex turned and headed for the stairs, knowing Gene would follow her and hearing him say something under his breath about her arse.

* * *

Gene placed the bottles of wine of the coffee table while Alex went to get the glasses. He thought he'd better make himself comfy as he'd be here all evening, therefore he took off his coat, jacket, tie and loosened two of his top bottons, making his neck and top of his chest clearly visable. Alex walked in and noticed him sat on the sofa with her feet propped up on the table, crossed at his ankles. She stood there gawping, thinking about how utterly gorgeous and relaxed he looked; it took all her strength to look away. Removing her own blazer, she sat down next to him and poured out equally large measures of the house rubbish.

"Cheers", Gene clinked his glass to her before taking a large sip so the glass was half full. Alex watched him over the top of her glass while she sipped at it. She wanted to find out what was wrong with him but knew he'd never open up to her without at least being slightly intoxicated. She needed something light-hearted and fun to make him feel more relaxed, she chastised herself due to the pyschology she was applying to him; she knew he'd never appreciate that. She did the only thing that got through to Gene; flirt.

"Looks like you needed that drink" Alex stated.

"In-bloody-deed" he replied while reaching forward to top his glass up. Noticing that she still had around 3/4 of hers left, he frowned. "Bloody hell Bolly, ya' slackin' abit aren't ya'?" Alex raised her glass to her lips and downed the rest all in one causing Gene to raise his eyebrows at her in surprise.

"I'll make an 'onest woman of ya' yet!" he smirked and waggled his eyebrows at her. "Gene Hunt, did you just propose?" she grinned cheesily and battered her eye lashes as if teasing him. "Don't be bloody stupid, woman. You've not managed to turn me crazy yet", they both laughed. Gene loved to see Alex laugh, it made him smile. He noticed he was staring then looked away quickly, he didn't want to give anything away; especially when it came to Alex Drake.

A few minutes later, Alex decided to try and work her charm. "You know Gene, you never did answer my question", she smiled at him confidently and Gene didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing. "An' what question was that, ya' fruitcake?" He propped his head up on his arm, leaning it on the back of the sofa so he could face her properly and Alex copied. "The last few seconds on Earth..." she trailed off, seeing the look of recignition in his eyes, she knew no more words were needed. "An' you Bolly, still haven't answered mine" he replied cleverly. Alex's eye shrinked to thin lines, deciding or not whether to take a leap of faith and go with it or not.

"I'll make you a deal, Gene. I'll answer mine or you answer yours" she whispered in a low, sultry tone before moving closer ever so slightly so their knees were touching and heads relitavely close. "Deal. Ladies first then... What are ya', a C or a D cup?" he smiled smugly and winked, knowing Alex wasn't expecting it. She looked down at her chest, repeating the actions of when he asked her the first time round then smiled at him and leant in. "D cup" she whispered. Gene's eyebrows shot up, not beilieving that she'd actually answer it but it turned him on at the thought of it. "Knew it!" he giggled when he saw her reaction.

Alex hit his leg to stop him, then left it resting there, Gene made no attempt to move it or move away. "All's fair Gene, your turn", she fixed her gaze on his eyes. She loved looking into the depths of his eyes, she saw something new everytime but the thing that was the same was the beauty of them; lovely and blue. She could just melt in them so easily. "I believe that you 'aven't actually asked me anythin' yet" he teased. Looking down at his lips for a moment, she met his gaze again. "What would you do Gene, last few seconds on Earth? Anything you wanted". Gene's pulse was racing, she was doing the same as she was doing the first time she asked; her eyelids flicking to his lips and back, urging her to kiss her. Only this time, neither of them were particularly drunk. "What, anythin'?" he asked. "Anything" she confirmed. There was a beat where Gene moved closer, "Right now?" Alex just wanted him to get it over with and tell her already, or show her. "Right now... say it". Alex's hand moved further up his leg, "Ya' really wanna know, Bolls?". She was started to get frustrated now, not that she let it showed, "Yes" she breathed. "Well, I'd be right here, with you" he finally answered. However, Alex wasn't pleased with his answer, she was still left wondering what he actually meant, he was always so ambiguous. "Doing what?" she questioned, lust clouding her eyes. "What we're doing right now" he replied and backed away.

She was left feeling disappointed and snapped back to reality, after all, what was she really expected from Gene? The Manc Lion, the Guv. Gene saw the hurt written all over her face, he didn't understand it but thought he'd better explain to her. "What I mean Bolls, is tha' I trust you. I wouldn't wanna be anwhere else when I take my last breath than relaxin' over a bottle of wine with my favourite D.I" He reached out to raise her chin with his hand and looked her in the eye. "Is that what I am to you, Gene? Your favourite D.I?" she asked hesitantly, unsure whether she wanted to hear his reply. "No, ya' daft mare. Ya' my friend as well, like I said... I trust ya', got used to ya' bein' around. Ya' more than a friend Bolls, ya' like... Er, ya' like-" he could find the words to describe exactly what she meant to him. Alex placed her hand over his and nodded. "Don't worry Gene, I know what you mean" she smiled to him in understanding.

"There is one thing though" she stated. "There always bloody is with you" he laughed slightly. "You said you trust me, well I know that something has been eating away at you today Gene. Well, longer than today, all week really. You can talk to me you know, whatever it is. I won't judge you" she squeezed his hand. Gene took another large gulp of his wine, finishing off the glass before placing it on the table and leaning into the back of the sofa. He pulled Alex into his chest and wrapped his arms around her, it was hard enough he was going to open up to her like this without having to look her in the eye. She understood without him even vocalising it. Also, he wanted to have her in his arms, this was more like what he wanted to be doing with her on the last few seconds on Earth.

"It's me brother, Robert" he sighed. Feeling Alex relax into him, he had the strength to carry on and Alex stared down at their hands which had worked their way into an embrace of entwining fingers. She stayed silent until he had finished, she knew how difficult this was for him. "I 'aven't seen 'im for years, 'e moved away when we were up in Manchester and I gotta call from 'im today", Alex nodded to showed she was listening while Gene took another deep breath and stroked her arms. "He's comin' down 'ere tomorrow and let's just say, we ain't 'ad the best of relationships. Just dunno whether I'm ready to see 'im again"

Alex snuggled further into him as his arms moved to wrap around her waist, she felt so safe and comfortable that she didn't want to move; ever. "What happened between you two?" she asked gingerly. There was a pause before Gene decided he could never tell her the truth, it was too much and he couldn't reveal too much of his emotions, he was the Manc Lion and had a reputation to keep up. He especially couldn't tell Alex, he didn't want her thinking any less of him. "We had a fallin' out, not long after me wife left me" Alex felt Gene tense and decided not to push it any further, she idly stroked the knuckles of his hand which was wrapped around her stomach. She had butterflies crashing around her ribcage, this was such an intimate moment and they rarely got to have them but when they did, she secretly treasured every moment. She did have feeling for this man, he was just too complex and stubborn to see.

Gene shuffled slightly and Alex thought it was her queue to leave his arms so he could go home. However he reached for the blanket on the other side of the sofa before pulling Alex back into his arms and raised the blanket to keep them warm. "What are you doing?" she asked quietly. She felt Gene chuckle before nuzzling his nose into her neck and smelling her hair. She shivered and he replied with "Gettin' comfy, time for sleep Bolls". Alex knew better than the question Gene, she also thought it felt nice to be like this with him and didn't want to spoil it so she relaxed into his warm body and let sleep envelope her.

* * *

**Well, this is quite easily the longest chapter I have ever written in any of my stories but I'm hoping for the rest to be roughly all the same. Yes, I decided to just go ahead and start my new story but I haven't abandoned 'What Do It Take', I've just lost my mojo with it tbh. Also, the title of this is Robert because I've copied the name of Philip Glenister's real life brother's name but obviously in this story he'll be Robert Hunt. For visual reasons, Gene's brother will look like Robert Glenister because they actually do look very alike! Hopefully the next chapter shouldn't be too long with being uploaded and for my other story, hopefully it will be uploaded today :) There may be a few mistakes which I'm sorry for, I just haven't re-read through it because I'm lazy and want to get on with the next chapters. Review/follow etc. I love your feedback **


	2. Dilema

Alex woke feeling warm and content, leaning against a large bulk of a body. Turning her head, she saw Gene sleeping lightly and remembers the events of last night. She wondered what his brother was like, what he looked like, whether he was like Gene. She felt both excite to meet him as it would make her feel closer to Gene, she'd know what he is like more, know someone from his past, his family. But also, she knew Gene wasn't particularly happy about seeing him again so had to try and keep her enthusiasm at bay. She tried to wriggle free of his embrace but being careful not to wake him, he looked so peaceful. The attempt was poor to be honest because she did in fact wake him.

"Where ya' goin' Bolly?" he asked groggily, still with his eyes closed.

She felt a wave of awkwardness wash over her, should she address the fact that they fell asleep with each other last night so comfortably? Turning away from him, she stood up to head towards her bedroom and get dressed. "Erm, just going in my bedroom to get ready for work" she coughed and hurried away.

Gene looked around before running his hand across his face, why had she ran off so hurriedly? They'd only fallen asleep together, yes he loved every minute of it but that was besides the point - she didn't know that. She felt so good nestled into his body, what he wouldn't do to have that again. He got up from the sofa and brushed himself down, trying to tame the creases that were visable from his night with Alex. Deciding whether he should wait for her to return from the bedroom, he to boil the kitchen to make her a coffe then made himself one knowing she'd be pissed off at him if he left.

When she re-emerged from her bedroom, Gene took in her appearance, noticed she was wearing the same outfit he gave her that day at the hospital when she woke from her coma. She smiled shyly at him, knowing he'd recognise it. "Ya' liked it then?" he asked, gesturing to her clothes, grinning. "Yeah" she nodded and bit her lip flirtaciously, "I never did thank you for them Gene" she stated. Gene crossed his arms with a smug expression written over his face, "Well if ya' care to drop to ya' knees in front of me, I will certainly not object" he said while waggling his eyebrows at her. They were both secretly glad that last night didn't offer them too much awkwardness. "I'm sure you won't", Alex retorted. Gene raised his eyebrows at her in reply, "So is tha' a yes?" he winked at her. Alex shook her head and giggled at him, "In your dreams Mr Hunt" he whispered as she leant in close to whisper it in his ear. Gene recieved a glorious waft of her, there was a mixture of flowery perfume, coconut shampoo and something utterly sexy he couldn't quite define. "Mind reader as well are we Bolls?" he laughed at her.

* * *

Both Alex and Gene walked together to work in companiable silence and whilst walking past the shop not far from Luigi's, a tramp called out and made a grab for Alex. "'Ello there ya' sexy thang, fancy a quickie?" Alex turned around and tutted in disgust, trying to ignore him but Gene had other ideas when he grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and slammed him into the wall. "Don't you _dare_ talk to the lady like that!" he fumed. "S'up, she your gal? You are a lucky fing ay, nice tits, longs legs... I bet I could have them behind her 'ead in-" before the tramp could finish, Gene punched him hard in the stomach then around the face until he fell down the wall. Turning and heading back to Alex, they continued their route to work.

"You didn't have to do that you know Gene, I can take care of my self", she looked at him disapprovingly.

"Yeah well, can't 'ave scum sayin' filth about a classy woman like you", while saying this, Gene refused to meet eye contact with Alex and flexed his knuckles which were bleeding and quickly becoming swollen. Alex was genuinely touched that he cared for her enough to do that, no matter how unecessary she thought it were. "You're hurt" she stated simply. "I'm fine Bolls", he hated the thought of Alex seeing him weak so he quickly shoved his hands in his pocket.

By the time their conversation had finished, they were just at the entrance of CID. Alex stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Erm, thanks Gene. You know, for sticking up for me" she smiled. "I'd gladly stick up for ya' anyday Bollykecks" he replied smirking at her. "Why are you always so crude?" she asked, unable to keep the laugh from forming to which Gene joined in and replied, "You know me love". Gene headed into CID without her and she smiled after him.

When she went through the double doors, she saw everyone staring at the both of them, she knew how it must look: both of them arriving together and smiling with Gene very much wearing the same clothes as yesterday with added creases and crumples. She was shocked to find that she didn't seem to mind what people thought her and Gene got up to, she also knew that she wished it were true. _'Ah well, a girl can dream'_ she thought to herself.

"Good night last night?" Ray asked with his ever accusing tone of voice and raised eye brows.

Gene simply replied "Shut it Raymondo" and waltzed into his office leaving everyone staring at Alex. She walked towards her desk and removed her black blazer, draping it over the back of her chair and looking towards Gene's office. Making her mind up, she stood up and headed straight for him.

Gene had just taken off his shirt when he heard the door click open, looking up he saw Alex gawping at his naked chest. "What do ya' want now?" he asked coldly while taking a clean purple shirt out of the drawer that he kept in his desk. Alex looked hurt then noticed how Gene was stuggling to put his shirt on properly with his hand in pain so moved round the desk so she was standing straight in front of him. She grabbed hold of both ends of the shirt to pull it over his shoulders. Gene felt slightly uncomfortable with her tending to him but said nothing about it and let her carry on when he noticed a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Bit warm there Bollykecks?" he asked teasingly but Alex raised her eyes from his naked chest to look at him and ignored it. Working from the top bottons, she fastened them up carefully, trying not to touch the warm skin in fear of exposing her desire for him. Gene watched her face as she concerntrated, taking in her beauty and the way her tongue poked out of her lips ever so slightly, what he wouldn't give to lean forward and thrust his own tongue into her mouth but of course, he resisited. Her hands crept to the bottom of his shirt as she was on the last button, well aware of how close her hands were to his crotch. She wondered whether he'd appreciate her tucking him in but decided to do it anyway, maybe she'd get a reaction from him. Carefully, she took the hem of the shirt into her delicate hands and placed it into the waistband of his trousers. Alex tried to ignore the sight of the growing buldge she could see and shoved her hands slowly into his waistband to tuck the shirt ends in properly. When she had finished she stepped back giving them some personal space and took the tie in her hands before wrapping it around his neck. She breathed him in and tried desperately not to succumb to her feeling and pull his lips to hers but instead she quickly tied his tie up and smoothed down his collar before stepping away.

"Er, thanks" he said awkwardly, he hated that he felt Alex was mothering him but he didn't have the heart to stop her, he welcomed any chance to get close to Alex with open arms.

"No problem" she replied, not meeting his eye. Turning to leave his office she quickly said "I better crack on with some work". Gene wanted her to stay, he knew Robert would be here soon and he'd try and charm her in to bed as soon as he saw her. Not that he could blame him, unfortunately, him and Robert were the same in that respect. It was like that with his wife and that's why she left, why there was so much hostility between the brothers; he'd found them in bed together. However, Gene couldn't tell Alex that and it wasn't because he didn't trust her because he did but he didn't want her pitying him, he wouldn't be able to stand that. He watched Alex leave his office and close the door, without another word.

* * *

It was dinner time before Alex spoke to Gene again, she didn't think she could stand meeting his eye after encounter earlier. She poked her head around his door and informed him that his brother had arrived. She saw him looking glum, obviously dreading seeing him again and she stil didn't quite understand why they didn't get on, after all, Gene had been fairly evasive last night. Only knowing that they'd fallen out not long after his wife left him, being the psychologist; Alex guessed it involved his wife. "Gene, are you alright?" she asked as she entered the office further.

"Yeah, ya' daft mare" he replied, putting on a brave face. He was worried whether Alex would warm to Robert, he hoped and prayed she saw him for what she was; a womanizer.

Gene stood and exited his offce to be met with his elder brother. Walking towards him, he tried to keep to scowl off his face as Robert stood there broad shoulders and looking smug, he didn't want to make a scene with his brother in front of CID and especially in front of Alex. "Alright there bruv?" Robert asked and CID stood there with their mouths hanging wide open. Alex was amazed at how alike the looked, both with dirty blonde, sandy hair and peircing blue eyes but Robert looked slightly older than Gene. Gene nodded towards his office and signalled him to follow before turning and heading there himself.

Robert saw Alex and instantly liked what he saw, instead of following Gene, he made a beeline for her. "Robert Hunt" he introduced himself to her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles breifly and winking. Alex instantly recognised Gene's charm, _'it must run in the family'_ she thought. Smiling back, she replied "Alex Drake. DI". Robert looked her up and down causing Alex to feel self conscious, at least Gene was more subtle about checking her out, however he did grab her breast the first time they met. "And what is a beautiful and sexy lady doing working for my little brother?" he charmed making Alex blush. She was about to reply when Gene cut in and snapped her out of her trance.

"Oi Rob! Put my DI down will ya' and get in 'ere" he shouted. Robert tutted to which Alex giggled and he headed into Gene's office.

* * *

"Don't even go there", Gene warned. His face was a picture of anger and rage while Robert stood with his hands in his trouser pockets and rocking on his heels smugly. "I don't know what ya' mean", he laughed back. Gene's eyes grew thinner as he scoweled at him, "Leave Alex alone, you already took one woman away from me". A look of confsion worked its way onto Robert's face, "So you an' 'er?" he asked, Gene simply replied with a shake of his head, indicating no.

Robert laughed at Gene when he saw the disappointment etched all over his face, he guessed that Gene did want something going on between him and Alex Drake. The cogs were turning in his head, maybe he and Alex could get on very well themselves, he smiled to himself. "Ah let me guess, the little Gene Genie hasn't got inside the young Inspector's knickers yet and he's all sad abou' it" he mocked in a childish voice. Gene's head snapped up and he made to punch him but Robert was too quick and grabbed his wrist before pushing him away.

Gene always thought Robert was the better looking of the brothers, well that was after Stu died. Stu always had a way with the ladies but he was different to Rob; Rob was manipulating and cheating. He missed Stu incredibly, he was Gene's younger brother and he liked that fact he was a big brother, they always got on, just like best friends. That was before he got into the drugs, Gene didn't blame him though; they'd had a rubbish childhood as their father beat them to a pulp most nights. Robert turned and left Gene with his thoughts, a smirk all over his face. What he wouldn't do to wipe it off him. Looking out the window of his office, he saw him and Alex talking again, Alex was laughing and she looked gorgeous. He hated what Rob had said about her, he wasn't sad that he hadn't been in her knickers yet! Of course he wasn't, he wanted to initally but now they've grown closer with everything they've been through togethe, they trust each other completely and Gene wouldn't let that go just for the sake of a quick shag. Yes, he wanted Alex desperately but on her terms, he'd never tell her this obviously, too afraid of the rejection and humiliation. After all, who would want a Northern flatfoot like him? His wife didn't even want him after 10 years of marriage, she chose his brother over him; no doubt Alex would follow in her footsteps.

* * *

"Alex, I'm gonna come out an' say it because you are drop dead goregous. Fancy a drink wiv' me tonight?" Robert asked. Alex blushed furiously before declining, yes she was flattered but felt as if she'd be betraying Gene and she couldn't do that. He tries to persuade her again about 20 minutes later to which Alex replies, "Robert, I am flattered. Look, if you want a drink with me that desperately then come down to Luigi's later. It's where we all go after work and I'm sure you'd be welcome, you can buy me a drink then" she smiled sweetly, hoping this was enough to get him off her back for a while. "Alright then but let me tell ya' this sweetheart, I ain't desperate".

When he left, Alex was left thinking to herself. She didn't quite know what to make of him yet, should she give him a chance? He was utterly gorgeous but so was Gene but Robert wasn't complicated, he seemed easy and very interested. She only wished Gene was like that, showed an interest in her. Well, apart from the usual flirty banter they participated in every day but that didn't quite count. She thought back to last night and how comfortable and safe she was in his presence, she thought he was interested and they were going to give in fighting the inevitable but as usual, nothing happened. She wanted more for herself, maybe she could find that with Robert.

* * *

**Another chapter done, I've already started on the next one so shouldn't be too long with updating again. Thank you for the reviews on my first chapter, it really made my day! As a reviewer asked and I'm sure others maybe thinking it, I hope I have resolved the confusion around Gene/Stuart/Robert. Robert is the oldest, followed by Gene and followed by Stuart who as you have found out, died. Anyway or a more happy note, please review :) It'd kick me up the arse and hurry up with my updates.**


	3. Betrayal

That evening, Alex walked into Luigi's and saw Ray, Chris and Shaz huddled around one table. They were drinking and laughing, well Ray and Shaz were laughing but Chris was sat with a look of confusion on his face, she presumed they were laughing at him. There was no sign of Gene yet, to which Alex felt slightly disappointed at because he wasn't in the office when she'd left. She wondered where he was, she wanted him to join her and Robert or he may think she'd been trying to keep it a secret, which of course she wasn't. Alex wanted them all to get on and wanted to try and help both Gene and Robert rebuild their relationship, starting with finding out what happened between them. Luigi greeted her at the bar with a large glass of white wine and a smile.

"Ever'a'thing alright, Signorina Drake?", the ever friendly Luigi; she could always count on him to put a smile on her face. "Yes thanks, Luigi", she sat on the bar stool and drank a healthy measure of her wine. 10 minutes later, she ordered another large glass of wine. She hated the fact that she was drinking alone, when Robert walked in, she'd look like a right loner. Since when did she care what he thought about her? She realised it was because he looked like Gene so much, she felt they already had some kind of chemistry even thought they'd only met that afternoon.

Alex became aware that she wasn't alone as Robert sat on the stool next to her, by now she was rather tipsy so smiled at him lazily. "Good evening Rob" a beat "It is alright if I call you that, isn't it?" Robert grinned and slipped his hand to her thigh and stroked gently "Course it is, sweetheart". Alex looked down at his hand where it was caressing her leg, _'Oh God! Gorgeous hands, just like Gene's... The long fingers'. _She had to look away quickly, meeting his eyes, he winked at her and she smiled sweetly, she didn't even mind that he blatantly making a move on her.

She thought this might be the perfect opportunity to talk about him and Gene. "Why doesn't Gene like you very much?" she asked bravely. "He's jealous of my gorgeous looks an' ability to pull beautiful women like ya' very good self" he replied ca using Alex to yet again, blush. Robert noticed the effect he was having on her and thought he was definitely in with a chance. Alex giggled at him and placed her hand on top of his where it was rested on her leg, "Seriously though?" she asked, batting her eye lids. "You really wanna know?" and Alex instantly replied with "Yes".

Robert removed his hand and ordered a drink for the both of them, Alex had another large glass of wine while Robert had a double scotch. "He stole my fiancé" he said rather suddenly. Alex sat with her mouth hanging with shock. "G-Gene, he stole your fiancé?", Alex was utterly gobsmacked, he said last night that his wife left him and they'd both had a falling out, this was what he must have meant and obviously why he didn't want to reveal anymore about the hows and whys. She saw Gene in a whole different light now. "Yeah, 'ad an affair. 'is wife found out about it an' left him. I tried to forgive 'im and couldn't, that's when 'e moved down here". Alex edged closer to him and placed her hand on top of his, "Well that explains why he didn't tell me" she whispered.

At that moment, Gene entered the restaurant and looked over to the small table in the corner expecting to see Alex waiting for him. It was empty. Looking over towards the bar, he felt his heart stop as he saw Alex and Rob sitting exceptionally close to each other with Alex's hand on top of his, both resting on the bar. He then saw Alex turn around and their eyes met, her face was ridden with hurt to which he didn't understand why. Seeing that Alex had turned back to face his brother, he walked out of Luigi's with his head hanging low.

"Gene isn't the man ya' think 'e is ya' know, Alex", he raised his hand to stroke her cheek with his thumb, she was lost in his eyes. "Evidently", a tear escaped the corner of her eye and Robert wiped it away tenderly. "God, no wonder Gene wants to get in ya' knickers! Ya' amazin', bloody stunnin' an' so caring" he said with menace in his voice, Alex was too shocked to realise it though. _'Is that all he wants? A quick shag and that's it! Bastard, bastard, bastard' _she thought. Tears leaked down Alex's eyes quickly, she couldn't stand the thought that she meant nothing to Gene, just another notch on his bedpost. Eugh, she needed to get majorly drunk.

"Come on love, I'll see ya' upstairs". Robert stood and took Alex by her arm leading her out of Luigi's and up the stairs to her flat, all the while Alex felt a heavy lump in her throat and heart. Could Gene really be like that? She really wanted none of this to be true, wanted it all to be a bad dream and wake up this morning again, comfortable and safe in his arms. Rob pulled Alex close, his arm going to wrap around her waist, at this moment in time Alex didn't have the strength to push him away, nor did she want to.

* * *

Alex opened the door to her flat and before she could invite Robert in, he pushed her against the furthest wall and crashed his lips down on hers. It took her by surprise and instantly made her forget about the upset Gene had caused before she relaxed against his body. Robert trust his tongue into her mouth forcefully and started mapping out her body with his hands and it was when he groped her breast that she pushed him off. "What are you doing?"

He moved back quickly and closed the door that was still hanging wide open, "Sorry, got a bit carried away. Couldn't 'elp it" he smiled. It was fair to say Alex wasn't completely sober but she wasn't completely drunk either, his smile made her weak at the knees and she pulled him back into a steamy kiss. His hands went straight to her breasts again and this time Alex didn't protest she he was squeezing and massaging them, causing Alex to moan in arousal. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders while he started to pull her t-shirt up, the kiss momentarily stopped while he took it off her head but quickly resumed. His hands moved around the back of her body as he unfastened her bra strap, letting it fall to the floor as her breasts fell free. Dropping his head, he kissed and sucked at her neck and carried on going down further until he was sucking at her breasts, circling her nipple with his tongue.

Alex was writhing and moaning against the wall. She managed to manoeuvre her hands down to his belt buckle and unfasten his trousers until they fell in a pool around his ankles. Working her hand into his boxers, she ran her hand up and down his length. Well, not the biggest she's ever had her hand around but she didn't mind much, he was in her opinion, gorgeous anyway, more ruggedly handsome; like Gene. _'Stop thinking about Gene!'_ she chastised herself, she shouldn't be thinking about him when she was in such a heated encounter with his brother! She became aware that her jeans had been taken down her legs but amazingly, her heels were still on.

Robert moved her knickers to the side and thrust his fingers inside her quickly, Alex was breathless, he was making her body feel wonderful things. Just before she was about to climax, he removed his fingers and she was feeling slightly disappointed. That was until he shoved his boxers down and entered her forcefully. Alex was being thrashed against the wall while he pumped into her and she moved her leg up to wrap around his waist, making her heel fall off and hit the floor with a thud. She could feel the sweat from Robert's body sticking to her breasts as he was groaning her name. He climaxed soon after and Alex felt generally annoyed at his ungenerous love making. Removing her leg from his waist, he came out of her body and leant his forehead against hers. She smiled at him but it didn't meet her eyes; fortunately he didn't seem to notice in his post-coital bliss.

He kissed her quickly and laughed, "You Alex Drake, are somethin' else". Alex didn't know whether to laugh or not so just replied with a smile. He grabbed her hand and led her through her flat, "Com'on, we'll have a quick shower together before I go". Alex just wished he'd go, she felt confused. At first she wanted Gene but he seemed a completely different person, then she wanted Robert, yes sex wasn't everything but he didn't seem to care for how she felt and her needs. She wondered if that's what he was going to be like in personality. Alex desperately wanted him to leave so she could curl up in her bed and forget about the day.

Robert removed his shirt that seemed to be still hanging on his shoulders, although it was completely unbuttoned and pulled Alex into the shower, making sure he pushed her knickers down to her ankles on the way. The warm water caressed their bodies and Robert kissed her again. She did have to admit though, he wasn't a bad kisser at all. Grabbing the shower gel, he squirted some into his hands and lathered it over her breasts and womanly curves. She could feel him getting hard against her thigh again as well as feeling his hands pushing down on her shoulders. Taking the hint, she knelt down on her knees and took him in hand before wrapping her lips around him and sucking. If it satisfied him enough to make him go, it was a bonus so she when she felt him come in her mouth, she felt relief. Alex didn't feel comfortable with swallowing a man's come who she'd only just met so she went to spit it out but Rob grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes teasingly, "Swallow" he said. So she did and he winked as he turned the shower off.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Alex was tossing and turning in bed, alone. Robert had left soon after the shower without even so much as a goodbye kiss, it wasn't that she necessarily minded, it was just the fact she thought he may have wanted to after tonight's events. _'It must run in the family'_ she thought. She felt warm, salty tears cascading down her face at her anger. Anger at Gene's betrayal and anger towards Robert for letting him take her as another notch on his bed post, just as Gene wanted her for; just to get in her knickers. After all, she knew Gene's reputation, fuck' em and chuck 'em as Ray once said but Alex never wanted to believe that, especially when it came to her. He admitted once they had a connection so why would he even say something like that? At least it was Friday night so she wouldn't have to face Gene until Monday morning and she had no idea what Robert's plans consisted of but as long as she stayed out of Luigi's, there wouldn't be a problem. It took a while but eventually Alex fell to sleep, dreaming.

* * *

**Note the change of ratings to M, yes I know some reviewers didn't want Alex to go with Robert but that's all part of my cunning plan ;) that is all I can say! Thank you for the reviews on my last chapter :) hope you enjoy this update! X**


	4. Truth

Alex woke up the next morning feeling groggy with a banging headache. Getting out of bed, she made her way to the shower the wash away the evidence of her one night stand from between her legs. Standing under the warm spray of water, she reflected on last night. Alex only wanted Robert because he reminded her of Gene and she knew she couldn't have Gene so she settled for second best. On principle, she did regret sleeping with him. No doubt he'd tell Gene and he'd give her hell but what right did he have? He stole Rob's fiancé, so he couldn't talk but no matter what he's done, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

At first, she was attracted to Rob but now he seemed odd. She desperately wanted to talk to Gene. Being the psychologist, Alex knew that she had to hear both sides of an a story to make a judgement on something but she could help but listen to the niggling feeling she had that Gene was capable of something like this. Especially at the way he could brush her off as 'a shag'. Yes, they hadn't had sex yet. '_Yet, why yet? Who said anything about it ever happening' _she questioned herself. Alex and Gene hadn't even addressed whatever it was between them, nor did they acknowledge it. However, it couldn't be denied that they had a strong underlying connection between them. As well as the fizzling sexual tension between the pair. No, she didn't want to think about sex with Gene. She'd just had sex with his brother, she wished she had never got involved now as she had a distinctly strong feeling it was going to get more complicated.

Stepping out of the shower, Alex dried herself and put a clean pair of pyjama's back on seeing as she didn't have work today or any cause to leave her flat. She especially didn't want to go down to Luigi's tonight, best to stay out of the way; just in case Robert was there.

* * *

Gene felt that Saturday nights at Luigi's was always best. There was no work that day and therefore no cause for him and Alex to be at loggerheads, just two friends sharing a drink. He wanted to see Alex more now than ever, partly because his brother was here and he was scared that he'd try and steal her away from him, not that he'd ever tell her but also to find out why they were so cosy together last night.

_'Where is that bloody woman?' _he thought. A few minutes later, he saw his brother walk in, bold as brass then sit down on the stool next to him. "What the bloody hell do you want?" he asked bitterly to Rob.

"What's up, am I not allowed to catch up wiv' me little bro?", Rob laughed. Gene immediately replied with, "Nothin' ya' gonna say is gonna be of any interest to me at all". Luigi made his way over to the brothers, smiled and gave them both a double scotch. Gene nodded to him in thanks while Rob just ignored him. Luigi did get a lot of crap of Gene but he and his team were his best customers, always loyal and there every night. The bickering was just part of how they worked but he instantly took a dislike to his brother which was very unlike Luigi, he tries to see the best in everybody.

"Well I'm sure the lovely Alex might be of interest to ya'" he teased with a sly smile creeping on his face. Gene grabbed Robert by the scruff of his neck, with his good hand as his other one was still hurting from punching the tramp yesterday, and said "You leave her alone!"

Robert laughed in his face and shoved Gene away from him. "Too late bro", Gene's ears prickled and his heart was thumping in his throat. _'Please don't let Alex have slept with this rat, please!' _he begged with every bone in his body. "But I 'ave to say, ya' missin' out! She was great; fantastic lover, amazin' with her tongue an' mouth, oh God, I can't forget that gorgeous arse of-", Rob was cut off with Gene's fist flying straight into his face, with one more hit to his face, Robert fell to the floor. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at Gene with their mouths handing wide open.

He gave a curt nod to Luigi and quickly said sorry before leaving.

* * *

Alex was still in her pyjama's when there was a knock on her front door. Should she answer it? It would either be Gene wondering where she was or Robert coming back for seconds. Turning the television off, she got up from the sofa and headed towards the door. Looking through the peep hole, she saw Gene with a mixture of anger, hurt and frustration written on his face. Did he know about last night? He was pacing slightly so she ended his torment and opened the door.

Gene took in her appearance, her hair was all light and bouncy, face clear of makeup and she was dressed in what looked like a pair of mens pyjama's. It killed him inside to think his brother had sex with her and gone round boasting about it. Sure, he knew he'd boast about it to him but who else had he told, his team? He didn't want to think about that right now, he'd have to cross that bridge when he came to it.

"Gene" she smiled at him, she didn't know how to act so tried to play it cool but in fact, knowing she was not playing it cool at all.

He just strode straight past her leaving Alex stood at the door looking dumbfounded. She followed him and found him stood pacing again, in front of her coffee table. "Tell me he's lyin', Bolly". Alex thought she detected something in his voice resembling pleading but quickly ignored it and focused on the problem in front of her. Should she tell him or truth?

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about" she replied, more calmly than expected.

Gene walked straight up to her so he was practically in her face. "Cut the crap, Alex. He told me all the details, is it true?" Alex caught the dangerous look in his eye that showed her he was deadly serious and she found herself looking down at her feet before looking back up but anywhere apart from his eyes. A tear fell from the corner of her eye and she bit her lip. "Yes" she whispered as more tears silently fell down her face. Gene turned his back on her and walked towards the window, looking out and collecting his thoughts. "Gene" she whispered gently, the lump in her throat causing her voice to crack slightly.

Still facing the window, he started with a deflated voice "You stupid, stupid woman". Alex's anger over took her guilt, "Stupid?" she raged. "I had sex with him Gene! That does not make me stupid, nor is it any concern of yours!"

"He's my brother!" he shouted back, matching her anger.

"So what?"

"And yer me DI, yer supposed to 'ave a poncey degree in psycho-watsit and see past people's lies"

"IT'S PSYCHOLOGY!" she screamed at him. "And Rob never lied Gene, you on the other hand", she trailed off. Gene's stood looking at her with his eyebrows furrowed while shaking his head at her in disappointment.

"Sit down, Bolly" he said softly. Alex was shocked at his quick change in tone that she did as he said. Sitting down on the sofa, Gene sat next to her and took hold of her hand. Alex tried to pull it away but he just tightened his grip on her. "I want ya' to tell me what Rob said to ya'". Alex internally debated whether or not he was purposely being evasive and trying to change the subject from his lies but gave him the benefit of the doubt. "You split him and his fiancé up, you took her from him and left him heartbroken. Now I know why you didn't want him coming down London, letting all of your little secrets out the bag", she spat.

Gene removed his hand from hers and leant on his knees, placing his head in his hands. "And I suppose ya' believed 'im, someone you've only known for a day over ya' faith an' trust in me?", he looked at her and saw tears falling down her cheeks. "He lied to me didn't he?" she asked. Gene sat up and pulled her into his embrace, kissing her hair. "Yeah, Bolls. Look, before I came down London, I were married; ya' know that. But the reason we got divorced were 'im. They 'ad an affair an' I couldn't stay there. That's when you came along, all short skirts an' posh psycho bollocks"

Alex moved out of his arms and looked into his eyes. "Yeah" she whispered, more tears falling thick and fast. "I'm so sorry, Gene". Wrapping her arms around his waist, she snuggled back into his chest until her tears had all dried out. She wondered what possessed her to ever sleep with Rob, when Gene was right here. He was always right there when she needed him, never the bad guy. Just then a horrible thought came flooding back to her.

"You only want to get in my knickers", she whispered. Gene felt sickened, what else has that slime ball been telling her? "No Alex" he simply stated.

"If he's lying then what would make him think that?" she asked curiously but she did believe him, well and truly. He was her Gene Genie and they were 'unbreakable'. "Well, I kinda warned him off ya'" he murmured into her hair. "Why would you do that?", she asked. _'God, this woman will not leave anything alone!' _he thought. "I know what he's like, a quick shag an' dump 'em".

Alex stared up at him, "I can look after myself and it must run in the family then" she stated. Gene stood up and left Alex on the sofa.

"Look Bolly, it might be like that wiv' other women but not you! I don't shag everythin' that walks ya' know, I do 'ave some standards! Unlike yerself".

Alex looked at him blankly, did he mean that he didn't want to 'shag her' because he didn't find her attractive, didn't like her like that or was she just way out of his league? Whatever he meant, he certainly didn't want her the way she wanted him. She wished she could turn back time to Thursday night and find out the truth properly, then they'd be just as close as they always are without this mess coming between them. She honestly cared for Gene, more than that which is why she slept with Rob in the first place. Looking back, it was quite a stupid thing to do, she slept with him because he was everything Gene wasn't and now she realises she should have just stayed well away; from both of them.

"Can you go now Gene?" she asked, not meeting his eye.

"Alex, no. I didn't mean that how it sounded!"

Alex stood up to walk away but Gene grabbed her arm to stop her, she turned round and slapped him round that face. "Just go! Leave me alone!" Pulling free from his grip, she headed towards her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Gene took the hint and left, not feeling any better than when he first arrived. One good thing though, was that now at least she knew what a snake Robert was and she'd stay well clear. Hopefully, in time, they'd get back to how they were. Gene couldn't bare it if she hated him, he cared for her so much which is why he hadn't slept with her yet. They'd have plenty of chances where Alex had drunkenly threw herself at him but he didn't want it to be like that, not how Robert was portraying it. Yes, he did want to get in her knickers but not like that. He wanted them to be strong and professional about it, to trust each other and wake up next to each other every morning. He knew there were no chances at all of that, she was too good for him.

* * *

**Wow, I didn't intend for there to be as much angst as there was in this chapter but once I get the ball rolling, I can't stop! For that, I am sorry and a warning that things may get more angsty before they get better! :( Thanks for the reviews, I'd like feedback on this chapter because I wasn't particularly sure about some parts of it but didn't have the heart to re-write it as it took me quite a while. LOL :) X**


	5. Inppropriate

The next morning was Sunday. Alex woke, not feeling any better as she did the morning before. Getting out of bed, she headed straight for the fridge and retrieved a bottle of wine; every intention of getting drunk and forgetting everything. An hour later, there were 3 empty bottles gathered on the coffee table while Alex was slouched into the sofa watching some crap on the TV. By this time she had ditched her wine glass and was drinking out of the bottle, her 4th bottle.

Over town, Gene was in pretty much the same state. He wished he'd have thought about what he was going to say before he said it, it came out all wrong and she was given the wrong impression, completely wrong. Gene was also drinking out the bottle, but whisky. He hated his brother, wish he'd hurry up and go. That way, he and Alex could forget about him, move on from this mess and get back to normal. Lately, he found his thoughts turning back to Alex more frequently. Cursing at himself, he took another healthy glug of whisky from the bottle, trying to focus on the blurry images coming from the TV in front of him.

Robert however, was feeling the opposite to both Gene and Alex. He was in his bed naked with a young blonde bouncing up and down on his lap. All thoughts were focused solely on the woman pleasing him; he didn't have a care for the lives he was unknowingly and slowly ruining.

* * *

It was Monday afternoon when Alex saw Gene again, he waltzed into CID at around 12:30, head held high and heading straight for his office. Ray looked at her blankly before looking away and shaking his head. She honestly didn't give Ray enough credit, he was an excellent copper and knew when something wasn't quite right. Taking his hint, she stood up and took a deep breath before walking into the lion's lair.

Gene knew it would be Alex of all people who would enter his office, uninvited, when he was obviously pissed off. Alex Drake, the only one on the team with any balls to face up to the Guv himself, he secretly liked that challenge. When she closed the door behind her, he still hadn't made any eye contact with her or even acknowledged her presence.

"Guv", she said cooly.

"What?" Gene snapped, still not meeting her eye. He knew he should say sorry, make her understand he didn't mean it but he somehow he couldn't find the words.

"You're late"

"Well observed, anythin' else for me my loyal secretary?" he retorted sarcastically, by this point he had made eye contact and could clearly see the hurt painted all over her face. No matter how hard she tried to cover it up, he knew her better than he knew himself and she could not hide her emotions.

"Why?"

"None of ya' flamin' business"

Alex slammed her hands on his desk in annoyance, leaning over and staring him in the eye. She didn't miss his glance down towards her cleavage, _'What is wrong with this man? One minute I'm not good enough for him, too low in his standards or whatever the bastard said and now he's looking at my tits! Un-bloody-believable!' _she thought angrily. "It is my business when you come in to work late and I have to motivate the team who find it impossible to take orders from a woman, apart from Shaz of course".

"Well I'm sorry ya' not quite up to scratch Drake but you've 'ad long enough to get used to that rabble" he replied in a more softer tone but still quite bitterly, she noticed.

"Me all over isn't it Gene? Not quite up to scratch, up to standard" she spat, putting great emphasis on 'up to standard' so he caught her double meaning. He did. Gene felt like such an arsehole.

"Bolly", he said gently, almost in a whisper.

"No Gene, you don't have to explain yourself to the likes of me", she tutted and stood back up straight to create some distance between them, before turning to head out.

Gene grabbed her wrist and desperately wanted to kiss her with all the want he could muster. However the blinds were open and as Alex tried to pull free of his grasp, he stood up and made his way over to the door, effectively trapping her in. Quickly closing the blinds, he pulled Alex to him and leant his head forward to kiss her lips. Alex pushed herself away from him before their lips met and she was left leaning against his desk.

"You're just like your brother", Alex stated sadly. Gene noticed the hurt expression on her face and moved aside to left her out. Once she'd gone, he slumped down in his chair in defeat wondering why the ground wouldn't swallow him up and be done with it.

* * *

Alex was propped up the bar in Luigi's with a double scotch, reflecting on the day. She thought she was beginning to understand Gene then he does something that makes her think completely differently about him. After their encounter in the office, she hadn't spoken to him all day but she noticed how a couple of hours later, Gene had opened his blinds so he could see straight at Alex. They both caught each other's eye a few times during the afternoon but Alex always looked away and blushed. Yes, she was furious with herself for it; why did she have to react in such a way when it came to the Neanderthal, Gene Hunt?

_'Speak of the devil' _she thought. Gene had just walked and she hoped he avoided her but instead, headed straight for her. Leaning on the bar with one elbow, he turned to face her. Alex tried to ignore him but couldn't keep the pretence up so looked at him. He knocked the breath right out of her lungs, he was utterly gorgeous. _'Why didn't I let him kiss me earlier?' _she wondered. She didn't really know why she pushed away from him, she was confused and still a little hurt from him comment but she knew deep down that she interpreted it wrong.

"Wan' another?" he asked gruffly. His voice was laced with exhaustion but Alex hated to admit, it turned her on a little.

Alex looked down to see she still had a bit left in her glass and raising it to her lips, she gulped the last of it down. Gene raised his eyebrows as she placed to glass down then smiled pushing her glass towards him. He went to take it and their fingers accidently brushed. They both felt the spark that shot through them, Alex was surprised and Gene just coughed and turned towards the bar causing Alex to feel slightly rejected and hurt. After being served with their drinks, they were sat in silence until Gene spoke up.

"Look Bolly, the other night..." he trailed off, not knowing how to say it. Alex looked up at him to show she was listening. She was surprised when she felt her heart rate increasing ever so slightly and felt her cheeks flush. "Well I jus' wanna say sorry for 'ow it came out, didn't mean 'ow it sounded", he looked away in embarrassment.

Alex reached her hand out and rubbed it along his arm while smiling at him, it caught Gene's attention because he looked over at her. Instead of saying anything, she simply nodded in understanding to which Gene smiled back and also nodded to her.

"Now that's sorted, let's get pissed". _'And the great Manc Lion is back', _Alex knew that he had a reputation to keep up and by apologising, it would have made him feel soft. It warmed her heart to think that he had actually said sorry to her, she knew it would take a lot for him to do that and she was grateful.

* * *

A few hours later, both Alex and Gene were rather drunk and it was fair to say the ice had been well and truly broken.

"Come on Gene, it's only a game", she urged. Alex was trying to persuade him to play the word association game so he could try and understand her 'psychiatry bollocks'.

"Fine but I'm gonna do it to ya' too"

Alex smiled at him in agreement before starting

"Sun" ... "Summer"

"Christmas" ... "Beer"

"Luigi" ... "'ouse rubbish"

"Quattro" ... "Power"

"Red" ... "Sexy"

"Bed" ... "Sex". Alex couldn't help but giggle and blush as Gene waggled his eye brows at her. _'Time to turn it up a notch'_ she thought.

"Love" ... "Bollocks"

"Lust" ... "You", Alex raised her eye brows but carried on.

"Love" ... "You". At this point, she stopped.

"Fuckin' stupid game anyway", Gene spat and turned away to have a drink. Alex was confused, he didn't love her. Yes lust maybe but not love, surely.

It was at this point that Robert chose the enter Luigi's, neither of them noticed him until he was behind Alex and wrapped his arms around her waist. Alex shot up in shock and Gene turned to see what the commotion was about and saw him with his hands on her. Gene stood up in rage, ready to pull Alex away from him. "Chill out bro', jus' came to see the lovely Alex"

Alex could see the torment in Gene's eyes, she hadn't seen Robert since she slept with him and he's bound to bring it up again, just to rub it in Gene's face.

"Fancy takin' me back up t' yer place again sweetheart? Had a great time on Friday", Rob's hand worked its way round her waist and Alex wanted to punch him square in the face.

"Sure, why not" she breathed seductively. Gene's eyes shot to hers in disbelief, anger and pure jealousy.

"Alex", Gene warned to which Robert laughed and started to take her hand to pull her away. Alex turned round to face Robert and saw a dangerous glint in her eye, smiling she swiflty kneed him in the balls. Gene felt his heart swell and pride spread through him.

"I wouldn't sleep with you again if you were the last man on earth, you lied to me you pig!" she spat. Robert was rolling around on the floor in agony while Alex stepped over his body, he made to grab her ankle but Gene kicked him in the stomach to stop him.

"Come on Bolly, I'll see ya' up", Gene took her arm and led her out of the restaurant. As they made their way upstairs, Alex was feeling much better but still couldn't get over what Gene said as part of their 'game' where as Gene was shocked at how he felt when he thought Alex would go back with Robert again. Then he realised he should have known she would never do it again, it was a mistake and he should have more trust in her.

They reached Alex's door and the air was thick around them. "Right, I better go", Gene murmured. Alex grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away and delicately kissed him on the cheek. Her lips lingered there for a few seconds before she pulled away then said her goodbye before entering her flat and closing the door. Gene was stood there shocked, hand on his cheek before a small smile graced his lips. On the other side of the door, Alex was leant against it smiling.

* * *

Alex was fast asleep when she heard a bang, looking at the clock it read 3:16am. There was another bang and Alex guessed it was somebody at the door, making her way there she realised the only person to come round this late would be Gene. She felt nervous and wished she'd grabbed her dressing gown as she was only wearing her black mens shirt, probably Gene's, she felt self conscious. Pulling back the door, it wasn't Gene; it was Robert. He quickly pushed her through the door and Alex felt winded as he closed the door behind him. She was pushed to the ground as she felt shock and fear cursing through her veins violently. Robert kicked her in the stomach and Alex cried out in pain. "Robert" she pleaded.

"That bitch, was for earlier!" Alex tried her hardest not to cry from the bruise she could already feel forming. Robert noticed her bare legs and smiled wickedly before pulling her up and dragging her over to the sofa by her hair and pushing her down. He leant over her and straddled her, Alex tried punching out to push him off her but he punched her in the face and she nearly fell unconscious. She felt faint and could feel her shirt being ripped open as the cool air hit her naked chest. Roberts hands roughly groped her breasts and he ripped her knickers from her body. Alex felt herself becoming more alert and she tried to shout.

"No, please stop!" she screamed. Robert punched her again and pinned her arms about her head with one hand as he released his erection with the other. Soon after, he was plunging into her desperately. Alex felt tears run down her aching face as she felt him thrusting in and out of her, she closed her eyes, thought of Gene and waited for it to be over. A short while later, he exploded into her and put himself back into his boxers and trousers. He looked at her lying there all sprawled out in exhaustion and laughed at her before silently leaving the flat. Alex lay there crying.

* * *

**Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't intend for any of this angst and horribleness to happen to Alex but I couldn't help myself! I hate Robert so wanted him to be seen as really nasty, obviously that was shown in this chapter. I hope it's not too distressing for some readers, please review and I swear no more harm will come to poor Alex! X**


	6. Help

Alex hadn't slept at all last night, too much fear and adrenaline pumping through her veins. She wanted Gene to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be okay but she couldn't face work today. When Robert had left the flat, Alex had just lay crying for an hour, cradled in a foetal position. Then she went and stood vacantly in the shower, trying to rid his vile touch from her soft skin, Alex was scrubbing and scrubbing violently until her skin was starting to become sore with redness. She then curled herself up in her duvet, shaking all night and jumping at every little sound. At around 7am the next morning, she finally fell to sleep. Her dreams were filled with Rob, forcing himself on her again but Gene was there and laughing at her. In her sleep, she felt hot tears leak from her eyes, wetting her pillow.

* * *

Gene noticed Alex hadn't come into work yet after seeing it was 9.47, she was well over 45 minutes later. He decided he'd go round there and wake the lazy tart up, no doubt she was still in bed from all the alcohol she packed away last night, or hung-over. Taking his keys out of his pocket, he located the spare key for Alex's flat. Gene didn't know why he had one, he just knew he felt better that he'd always be able to get to her if anything went wrong or always had a place to stay if he was too drunk to get home and Alex was in bed. Opening the door, he saw a black pair of lacy underwear near to the sofa. He tried not to get hard at the thought but he noticed they were ripped, respecting Alex's privacy, he decided not to go over and inspect them more closely. However, Gene couldn't help wonder why there were a pair of ripped knickers on her floor, did she have someone back last night? He definitely made sure she got home safe last night, alone and it was rather late. Surely Alex being posh, she wouldn't leave a pair of knickers lying around her flat so carelessly.

Walking towards the bedroom, he could hear Alex's light snoozing. Gene knocked on the door, just in case she wasn't decent. He didn't think Alex would appreciate him storming into her bedroom if she was naked. When there was no response, he peeped his head around the door silently. All he could see was a huge bundle of quilt cover and her brunette bobbed hair lying on the pillow. Taking a deep breath, he made his way into the bedroom and saw her face. Gene had never felt anger like he did at this moment, there was a deep purple bruise covering her swollen right eye and another green bruise across the left side of her jaw bone. He was next to her in two big strides and sat on the bed. _'What the fuck has happened to her?' _he wondered.

Trying to shake her awake, he noticed the duvet had worked its way down her chest slowly and revealed that she had no top on. Gene covered her up again with the covers, hiding her breasts. He felt so guilty, he needed to try and wake her up. Shortly after, she woke to his more forceful shaking of her shoulders and she cowered away under the covers with a small gasp and scream.

"No Rob, not again please!" she cried. Alex woke with blurry eyes, saw the mop of sandy coloured hair and handsomely chiselled features. She instantly thought that Rob had come back for another go again however, suddenly relaxed when she heard Gene's tender voice.

"Bolly, it's me- It's Gene"

Alex came out from under the covers and threw her arms around Gene's neck, crying into his chest. She felt him reluctantly put his arms around her naked body and felt safe at last. Gene stayed silent for a good while just letting Alex cry. Whatever happened to her, it was bad. Whoever did this to her, he would kill. Gene felt guilty as this must have happened sometime after he left her, he knew it wasn't his fault but he couldn't help feel responsible at leaving her alone. His mind was plunged into thought, she said "No Rob". Did that mean he hurt her? He remembered this incident last night when she'd blatantly let him think she was going to sleep with him again then hurt him where it hurt.

"Bastard" he shouted. He felt Alex's body shake with fright at his outburst and he tightened his hold on her. "Sorry Alex, I'm gonna kill 'im", he said more softly while soothing her. '_The ripped knickers!', _Gene clicked: That bastard of a brother had raped her, raped his Alex. Gene was supposed to look out for her but his own brother had beaten her and raped her.

Once Alex's cries had died down, she pulled her head back to look at him. Gene found it difficult to keep eye contact with her, here she was in bed, naked just been raped by his brother. What was he supposed to do? Well, he knew what he shouldn't do right now; leave her. He knew she needed him and he wasn't going anywhere. Alex made no attempt at trying to cover herself up, Gene could see she was clearly naked all over, not just the top half. Getting up from the bed, he walked over to her wardrobe and found one of his old shirts that he'd left at her flat before she even wound up here, he was surprised to see she still kept it there. Walking back over to the bed, he tried to keep his gaze on her face but found it hard, it was battered and bruised, not the beautiful face he was used to seeing every day, now her face was sad. He pulled the shirt around her back and she threaded her arms through the arm holes while Gene buttoned it up gently. He took extra care trying not to graze her bare breasts with her hands and tried to keep his eye sight firmly on the shirt and well away from her body.

He lifted his hand to gently cup her cheek and stroke her face, wiping the tears away but careful not to hurt her. He leant forward and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Don't worry Alex, I'm here", he whispered as tears started to fall again and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

* * *

An hour had passed and Alex had still not uttered a word, her cries had subsided apart from the occasion whimper and sob which Gene tried his best to soothe away. She was sat on the sofa curled into Gene's body with his arm wrapped around her, keeping her safe. Her legs were still bare but Gene didn't think anything of it, now was not the time to be sneaking peeks at her body. Gene felt Alex pull away from his embrace slightly so she could look him in the eye, the bruises that showered her face made him feel anger in every ounce of his body.

"Alex sweetheart, I need to know" he urged, he knew he hurt her but she needed to confirm his thoughts. Alex loved how tender he was with her, so gentle and caring, she simply nodded with silent tears trailing down her face. "Yes" she whispered, "He raped me".

Gene felt his something inside his gut twist and pull violently, how could that bastard hurt his Alex? She was his DI, his friend, companion and yes, his woman. He knew it and she knew it but they'd never gone any further than that. Gene didn't know where to start, he wanted to rip his brother limb from limb but wanted to be here for Alex. He stood up from the sofa and Alex felt her heart sink, was he disgusted with her? Sensing what she was thinking, he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before kissing her knuckles softly. Since when did Gene ever show this kind of affection? Yes she was hurt but did he really feel that strongly about protecting her? Who was she kidding, she knew he did.

Dialling a number on the phone, he raised it to his ear and waited while Alex sat watching his every move, both to ensure he wouldn't leave her and because she loved watching him like this, the real Gene Hunt and not The Guv; a side she rarely saw but cherished every moment of it.

"Ray" he said demandingly. "Me an' Lady B won't be in work today so I need yer to 'old the fort" he asked quite kindly in Alex's opinion. "An' I need yer to pull a bastard in on a rape charge", Alex gasped as she felt her heart swell, he'd actually bang his brother up for her. "Robert Hunt" a beat, "Yes I'm bloody sure!". She saw Gene turn and face her with a strange look on his face before he started again, still keeping direct eye contact, "DI Alex Drake". After giving Ray Rob's temporary address, he added "An' Ray, don't worry if 'e happens to walk into any doors or fall down any stairs" before replacing the phone on its cradle. Alex smiled at him sadly.

* * *

After promising that he wouldn't leave her alone, Alex was stood in the shower under the warm spray of water trying to hurry. She didn't want to be alone. she wanted to run back in to Gene's arms. Stepping out of the shower, she put her dressing gown around her naked body and walked into her bedroom to find Gene Hunt placing a clean pair of pyjama's on her bed. He turned to look at her when he heard the door open, shuffling on his feet awkwardly before scratching the back of his neck.

"I was er- just puttin' some clean jama's out for ya'" he stuttered. Alex was touched and walked towards the bed to pick them up, Gene grabbed her hand before she turned to walk away and cupped her face gently with his own hand. "We'll sort this, Alex" he said simply before turning and leaving the room for her to get changed.

When Alex walked in to the living room, she saw Gene on the phone and from what he was saying, guessed he was ordering some food for the both of them. She walked over and sat down next to him. When Gene had finished, he turned and took in her appearance. Alex's hair was now dry and fluffy, she was dressed in a long sleeved set of white pyjama's. The innocence of her only increased his anger at his brother.

"I ordered some food from downstairs" he stated, trying to rid his thoughts of that arsehole.

"I heard, thanks"

It was deadly silent in the flat and Alex didn't know what to say. Usually they'd be chatting and flirting but since last night, that didn't quite seem appropriate right now. She hated what had happened to her, hated him but she loved that Gene was with her, looking after her. She wanted to be at work, nick Robert and try and forget everything about him. It was strange that now she didn't seem that scared of him, last night she didn't know how she'd be able to get back to normal from this. She thought she'd be one of those women who got raped and couldn't be in the same room as a man without being frightened to death or it would have an effect on the rest of her life, everything she did. However, now she was in Gene's presence, she could see a way forward and she could be strong enough to beat this.

"I'll get us a drink" Gene snapped her out of her thoughts and for one, she was glad.

* * *

Ray and Chris had turned up at the address the Guv gave them and found nothing. The flat was empty, didn't even look like anyone had been living there for years. When Ray first got the call from the Guv, he was sickened to think Robert was capable of such evil. Drake was annoying yes but she didn't deserve this, no woman deserved this. Chris was still in shock and didn't want to think about the ma'am, he just wanted to concentrate on finding the piece of shit that hurt her and beat him to a pulp.

"Well 'e definitely ain't 'ere", Ray said to Chris.

"What scum", Chris spat.

Ray saw the torment on Chris' face, he knew that Chris was imagining that this happening to Shaz. "Look mate, we'll get 'im", Ray said softer than he would usually talk to Chris.

"Yeah. I can't help thinkin' what if it were Shaz y'know? I dunno what I'd do, where to start. Poor ma'am, I bet the Guv is crazy with worry". If it had been any other situation, Ray would have called him a poof but he agreed with Chris entirely, not that he'd ever admit it of course.

When they got back to the station, Ray picked up the phone and dialled DI Drake's flat.

* * *

When the phone rang, Alex fell still with her fork full of food mid air and stared at Gene. He saw that it scared her and wondered whether it would be Robert. Standing up from the sofa, he picked the phone up himself he answer gruffly.

"Guv" he heard, Alex exhaled a sigh of relief when he nodded at her with a smile.

"Ray, what 'ave ya' got for me?"

"'e weren't there, looked like no one 'as been there for ages. It's completely empty, Shaz is doin' a background check on 'im now an' we're sending Terry an' Bammo upt' Manchester to check out his old 'ouse, see if he's gone back"

"Jesus Christ", Gene bent forward and leant on his knees with his hand rubbing his face. "Alright then, thanks Raymondo. Call me if ya' find ote".

He hung up and turned to face Alex, she could see grief written all over his face. He informed her of what was happening, she felt angry but forced herself not to cry. Alex and Gene both carried on eating in silence.

* * *

A while later, Alex was curled back into Gene's body with her head and hand resting on his chest; they were both watching the TV. It had started to get dark outside when she was getting a horrible feeling. She was starting to get scared again, scared that when Gene left, Robert would come back again. He was out there somewhere and Ray hadn't called which meant they still hadn't found him. She wondered whether she should ask him to stay the night with her and whether he would say yes.

Gene could hear the cogs turning in her head. He knew she wasn't really watching the TV, she wasn't focused on it at all and to be honest, neither was he. "Gene", she whispered. He turned to look at her and saw tears brimming in her eyes.

"Don't cry Bolly, I'm 'ere an' he's not gonna 'urt ya' again. I promise" he whispered into her ear as he gathered her tighter into him.

"Gene, will you stay tonight please? I don't wanna be on my own" she asked quietly into his neck.

He stroked her hair before kissing her forehead and replying, "You didn't even 'ave to ask love, I ain't goin' anywhere"

Alex looked up at him and a small tear fell down her face, contradicting her small smile she gave him. "Thank you" she uttered.

Gene noticed that Alex was yawning and realised she couldn't have had much sleep last night, she was probably too scared to go to sleep. _'Why didn't she bloody call me?' _He stood up and scooped her into his arms before carrying her into the bedroom. "Bed time, Bolly", he whispered sweetly. Once inside the bedroom, he lay her on one side of the bed while pulling the covers off the other side and sliding her across before tucking her in. He bent down to kiss her on the forehead good night and Alex saw him heading towards the door.

"Gene, where are you going?", she asked in a timid voice. Gene turned to look at her with the covers pulled right up to her chin, "I'll be right out 'ere Bolls" he replied. Alex felt her heart beat faster and before she knew it she was asking him to stay with her. "Er, I don't think that's a good idea. Don't want ya' wakin' up an' seein' me, might give yer a fright" he said thoughtfully, that wasn't the only reason though and Alex could sense there was something else he was keeping to himself. Gene didn't want to tell her the other reason, it was because he didn't think he'd be able to manage a full night with her nestled so closely to him and only being allowed to touch her comfortingly, not that he would have tried anything on now anyway, the situation was completely wrong. However, he wouldn't be able to help the way his body would respond in the morning waking up to someone as beautiful as Alex Drake.

"Please" she begged. "I was only scared this morning because I didn't know you were here, I'll know it's you. I trust you. Please Gene, don't leave me alone", by this point Gene had already made his mind up. He couldn't be selfish, he was needed.

Removing his jacket, tie, boots, socks, belt and emptying his pockets, he pulled back to covers to get into bed. Alex lay looking at his with a frown on her face, "Aren't you getting undressed?" she asked with a little giggle. Gene coughed awkwardly and replied with, "I didn't think it'd be appropriate". Alex sat up in bed and reached for him, once he was closer, she started to make work unfastening the buttons of his shirt, starting at the top. Alex felt her breath quicken and Gene felt his pulse beat faster, he tried to compose himself but when she pushed his shirt off his shoulders, he already had a bulge forming in his trousers. She took the helm of his vest and pulled it up over his head, revealing his chest. Gene was watching her intently as Alex was biting on her lower lip, he felt her hands skim down his body and rest at the button of his trousers. Gene backed away, "I think I can take it from 'ere" he said and quickly took off his trousers and got under the quilt before Alex could see his growing erection. He felt like such a twat, she had just be raped and there he was, supposed to be comforting her with an erection!

"Gene, it's okay", knowing full well the effect she had on him.

"No it's not!" he snapped.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have. At least you'll be more comfortable now", she giggled. Alex wanted a way to try and forget about what happened, just for a while and her usual banter with Gene would be sufficient enough for now.

"I don't think you'd be sayin' that if you were me" he muttered. Gene was facing away from her and she wanted nothing more than for him to wrap his arms around her. After about 5 minutes of silence, Gene turned to face her and pulled her body to his. Gene Hunt never thought in his life that he'd be spooning with anyone, especially Alex Drake but he was and he secretly loved it.

"Gene, you know the other night?" she asked.

"When?"

"In Luigi's, we were doing that word association game..." she trailed off.

Gene simply pulled her tighter as she felt him tense around her. "Good night Alex!" She tried so hard not to laugh at his shyness but soon fell to sleep, knowing she was at least safe for now, in Gene's arms.

* * *

**Thought I'd include a bit of Ray and Chris in this chapter, even though it really is just a bit! The longest chapter I have ever written yet! Found it hard writing this chapter so not sure how happy I am with it. I'll update again soon, hopefully within the week! X**


	7. Post

The next morning, Alex had woken up to see Gene's sleeping face next to her. She felt warm and comfortable for the first time in the past 48 hours and that was down to him. Alex partly blamed herself, if only she'd have seen through that scum bag and trusted Gene then none of this would have happened. She felt such a fool, angry but silent tears coursed down her face, across her nose and on to the pillow, soaking it. The only comfort she could take out of this traumatic occurrence was that Gene had stayed with her, protected her and for that, she was truly grateful.

A short while later, Gene roused round and noticed Alex's eyes were red and poofy although they were dry. She tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes, careful not to startle her, Gene moved his hand to cup her cheek gently so he didn't cause anymore pain to her violent bruises. A single tear fell from her eye and he swiftly wiped it away. "Hey" he said gently. Alex's heart warmed at the softness of his voice, it broke her heart more to think that she ever doubted him for one second. She could tell from the intense look he was giving her that it was never about 'getting into her knickers', he truly cared about her. However, she just needed him as a good friend right now, she didn't want anything complicated going on in her life. Alex just hoped and prayed that if he was actually interested in more than friendship, that he would wait for her. She needed time to cope and heal.

Over the course of the week, Gene had not stepped foot outside Alex's flat without her and that was only to drop by at his own flat to pick up a tooth brush and spare clothes. He needed to keep her safe and with him was the safest she could be. Gene had been the perfect gentleman, he'd stopped with her every night, holding her while she cried. Each night she seemed to cry less but cling on to him harder. Thankfully her bruises were faded so they could be covered up by make-up, they'd turned a pale yellow-green colour. Gene always knew he cared about this woman but it had never really hit home how much until she'd been hurt in the worst way a woman could be and to top it all off, by his own brother.

He couldn't help but feel guilty when he woke up in the night with an erection after having dreamt about her. It wasn't anything new but now it seemed wrong, almost dirty. He hated it. He wanted her so desperately but there couldn't possibly be anyway they could ever have anything other than friendship, especially now. Gene was started to get frustrated, not that he'd ever allow Alex to see that; she had enough on her plate without him going wobbly on her. Whatever he thought of, nothing could bring his arousal down. He untangled his arms and legs from hers and slowly crept out of the bed, making his way to the shower. Alex felt him moving and turned to him, "Where are you going?" she asked alarmed.

"Can't sleep, just gonna 'ave a shower. Don't worry luv', I ain't goin' anywhere". He assumed Alex seemed fine with that because she just yawned softly and turned back over before he soon heard her shallow breathing again. Making his way into the en-suite, he stripped himself of his boxers and stepped under the warm water of the shower. All week, he'd been there for her and not once had he given into, what felt to him like selfishness; he couldn't wait much longer. Gripping his cock he started to pump slowly, thoughts of Alex racing through his mind; her smiling at him for still being there first thing in the morning, hearing her small laugh when he tried to cheer up and the sight of her in her nightie just before she got into bed at night. It wasn't long before his breathing had hitched and he spilled out onto his hand. Gene felt disgusted as he got back into bed, never in his life had he felt he'd stooped as low as his brother. The guilt hit more when Alex turned to him to rest her head in the crook of his neck and her hand resting just above his heart.

That next morning, Alex was up and out of bed before Gene. She wanted to make him breakfast in bed as a thank you for being her rock this past week. He'd literally dropped everything to be with her. While she was waiting for the bacon to cook she went to pick up the post and noticed a blank envelope, there was no name, address or stamp on the front which suggested to her it had been hand delivered. With a frown of wonder, Alex opened that letter first and retrieved what was inside. A simple piece of paper which had been ripped out of a notebook with a messy font covering it. She started reading:

_"I'm not sorry for what I've done, I enjoyed every minute of it. Your lips around my cock is an image burned into my mind which I will definitely it take to my grave. By now I'm guessing you've figured my big brother was the one with the stolen fiancé, not me - oh well, you fell for it hook, line and sinker. The best thing to come out of this is that I've ruined you, ruined you for any man to ever come near you again and ruined you for Gene. He won't want you now love, you're damaged goods. Pity though, he's missing out and you were well worth it. The bad thing to come out of this is that you will never see me again, I'm fleeing the country to move onto my next target and I'll never be able to fuck you again, if you wanted it or not. Send my regards to Gene will you sweet cheeks?"_

Alex stood there shaking with rage, tears spilling down her eyes. She felt relief that he wouldn't come within 100 miles of her ever again but that didn't stop the pain she felt from his torment. She felt a pair of arms gently touch her shoulders and she automatically flinched. Gene saw the letter from over her shoulder and snatched it from her hands as he recognised the handwriting and quickly read it. Alex still hadn't turned to face him but she could feel the anger radiating from him. The sound of ripping paper came from behind her and she turned to see Gene, his eyes looked as though they were filling up. It didn't take long before they were in each other's arms, seeking comfort from each other. "Don't believe it Alex, never believe it" he whispered to her. She shook her head, "It's true isn't it? I'm damaged goods, he's done that to me, your brother!" she screamed as she pushed him away. "Don't ever call 'im me brother, he's nothin' to me, nothin'! You understand that?", it came out more of a plea than a shout. He was angry at him but angry at her for believing him.

Alex dropped her head, she was confused and feeling all sorts, she didn't know what to think. "I'm sorry", she said softly. Gene gently held her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye, "Don't ya' dare apologise, you 'ave nothin' at all to be sorry for. I shouldn't of took it out on ya' but please don't believe 'im, about anythin', ya' 'ear me?". Alex gently nodded, hoping that he meant about him not wanted her now she was 'damaged'. He smiled at her and said "Can I smell bacon?"

Alex smiled softly and took his hands from her shoulders holding them in her own and replied, "I was making you breakfast in bed, as a thank you. You've been so great this past week and I don't know what on earth I would have done without you. I know a bacon butty doesn't compare to what you've done for me but it's just a small token of my everlasting gratitude". Gene looked at her with such love, hoping she'd understand everything with that one look. "A simple thank you would of done Bolls, not that ya' need to say thanks of course. I'm needed an' I'm 'ere". He then did something which surprised the both of them. Gene gingerly pressed his lips to hers in such a feather like gesture that if she'd have blinked at that exact moment, she would have thought she'd imagined it.

**SORRY! I cannot believe how long I've left this story for, I hate it when that happens and I go and do it myself, Jeeeez! Anyway, I need to finish this story so hope it will be finished in the not so distant future. But that's if people are still interested in reading it of course. It was difficult writing this god awful chapter, I think that's probably why I put it off for so bloody long. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I'm positive it's not going to be long before the next update X **


	8. Comfort

Alex and Gene were sat opposite each other at the table in the kitchen tucking into their bacon sandwiches. "God, Bolls. This is the best bacon sarnie I've 'ad in yonks". A dollop of ketchup dribbled out of the sandwich and down the side of his mouth, Alex watched on smiling at him, if he noticed it was there then he made no attempt to remove it. "Yeah looks like it too, you messy sod" she replied as she leant across the table to reach out and wipe it off with her finger. Before Alex had chance to retract her hand to wipe the ketchup off, Gene took her hand in his own before bringing it to his own mouth the suck it from her fingers. All the while he was looking into her eyes as she blushed furiously, thinking back to earlier when he kissed her. He let go of her hand and coughed, trying to shift some of the awkwardness.

"Sorry", he looked down at the table and Alex thought she saw a flash of guilt register over his face. "What am I thinkin'? Ya' vulnerable an' there's me tryna' take advantage of ya'!" Gene was partly thinking back to his shower last night and he hated himself for it. He stood up from where he was sat and walked away from her. "Gene", she whispered but he just ignored her. Alex heard him rustling about in her bedroom so went through to see what was happening. She was horrified to see him packing his bag. "Gene, you don't need to go..." her voice almost sounded as if she was pleading with him to stay.

He stopped what he was doing to turn to her, "Yes I do. Look Alex, ya' don't need me anymore, 'e's gone and 'e's not comin' back. Ya' better off wiv me gone". Alex tried one last time, "Gene, please. I need you, what if he's just saying that and he comes back? Please, don't leave me." Tears flooded down her face. There was a horrible twisting feeling in her stomach as she doubled over in pain, Gene was at her side in an instant. "Bolly, what's up? Are you okay?" She looked up at him, tears were now falling thick and fast, he could only just make out her small plea, "Gonna be sick" she whispered in pain. Gene picked her up quickly and took her to the bathroom lifting the toilet seat up and pulling her hair back out of her face so she could be sick.

"Com'on luv', let it all out." Gene tried his best but when it came to sick, he had to turn away whilst still trying to offer comfort by rubbing her back. Once she had finished, Gene quickly flushed the toilet and passed her a glass of water and some tissue. She immediately brushed her teeth and she found it endearing the feel Gene's hands firmly on her waist keeping her standing. He then dropped the lid on the toilet seat and sat her down before kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"Gene, I'm worried", she admitted. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, "Look, if ya' really want me to stay then I will. Sorry". Alex shook her head, "I don't want you to stay for that, I want you to want to stay. Don't want to be a burden to you". It was Gene's turn to shake his head, "Ya' not a burden, course I wanna stay Alex, I wanna 'elp ya'". She raised her head and allowed a small smile but Gene could tell it wasn't a genuine smile and had a sneaky suspicion that it wasn't him leaving that she was worried about. "What is it, Alex?" he asked, concern laced in his question. A sob escaped her lips and Gene took her hand in encouragement. "The l-la-last time I, I was sick l-like that, was, it was when I-I was p-pregnant with M-Molly". Alex was now in hysterics, tears ran down her face that she never thought she'd cried so hard before.

Gene's mouth hung open, he didn't know what to do. Releasing her hand from his, he stood up and walked back away from her. He looked her up and down and disgust showed all over his face. Alex looked up at him, pleading with her eyes for him to take her in his arms and make everything okay. He rubbed the back of his neck then shook his head before walking out the bathroom, hearing her sob her heart out as he slammed the front door of her flat on his way out. Alex was in a state of shock, she didn't know how to cope; Gene had left her, her only hope, her rock. Crawling along the bathroom floor, she made her way to the sofa and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Two hours later, Gene was still sat in his car thinking. He didn't have a clue what to do, she couldn't be pregnant by that rapist, it couldn't be true. Gene was utterly furious with Robert, how could he do this to her, to his Bolly? He knew he reacted badly, not that he knew how to react but leaving her sobbing on the bathroom floor was definitely the wrong thing to do. She's scared and alone, Alex needs him. Sighing, he rubs his face with his hands before heading out of the Quattro and back up to her flat. Gene let himself in with his spare key and the guilt hit home even harder when he saw he curled up on the sofa, face red and poufy from where she'd been crying. Walking over to the sofa, he sat carefully on the edge to reach out and stroke her hair out of her face. It was such a tender gesture but it still woke her.

Alex looked up with him with a look of sadness painted over her beautiful features. Gene smiled softly and mouthed sorry before Alex sat up and flung her arms around his neck, tears starting to fall down her face again; this time they were tears of relief. He was here to look after her, her knight in shining armour. Still holding her, he noticed one of his shirts crumpled up on the sofa. It was clear to him that she'd be cuddling it to her after he'd left and it made his heart ache. "Sorry", he whispered into her ear again before kissing the side of her head softly and pulling away from her albeit reluctantly.

"Alex" he started, "We've got ta get ya' to the doc's luv'". A look of fear flashed across her face and he continued, "We've gotta know fer sure Bolly. Don't ya' worry, no one will 'arm a single 'air on ya' 'ead. The Gene Genie's 'ere". He gently tapped his finger on the end of her nose and gave a small smile when she nodded in understanding. "Go on then love, go an' get ya' self dressed an' I'll get yer down there A.S.A.P". She smiled back at him but it was more of a hopeful smile than anything else, he was here for her and she couldn't do any of this without him, he was her knight in shining armour.

Her small smile turned into a look of plea. "W-Will you help me please? I-I'm in too much p-pain to do it myself" she asked nervously, looking anywhere but his eyes. Gene felt touched that she trusted him enough but by that same token, unknowing of how he was going to keep control of himself. If this were under any other circumstances then he wouldn't hesitate in helping her, or ogling her no doubt perfect body but this was different. She's hurt and is vulnerable but he couldn't find himself ever saying no to whatever she asked of him, he answered by a short nod.

* * *

In the bedroom, Alex was sat on the bed facing Gene while he was rooting around in her wardrobe. After locating the clothes she asked her, he turned to her nervously. "Um, Gene" she started, "I'm sorted for underwear, did that first thing", she coughed awkwardly. She swore she could feel a blush rising within her but this was certainly not the time for them thoughts or that behaviour. She trusted Gene with her life and her dignity. He nodded and felt a rush of relief blow over him, he didn't know what he would have done if he'd have to of done that.

Gene coughed awkwardly before walking towards her and placing the clothes on the bed. He then took her hands in his and pulled her up off the bed, searching her eyes for any sign of uncertainty. Seeing there was none, he let go of her hands and started to unfasten the buttons on the front of her pyjama top, trying not to rush and seem to rough as well as trying not to be too slow in case she thought he was taking advantage of the situation. When all the buttons were undone, he pushed the top away from her shoulders and it fell to the floor. He noticed she was wearing a plain black bra as he looked down to find the waist band of her bottoms before pushing them gently down her body for her to then kick away. Without trying to take too much notice, her underwear were also plain black. Even like this, Alex probably feeling the most unworthy, unsexiest woman alive, Gene could see as clear as day that to him, she was the sexiest woman alive.

Taking the black vest top from the bed, he slid it over her head and she put her arms through. Then he bent down for her to step into the leggings, once both feet were in, he pulled them up her slim legs and stood up straight when they were in place. Finally, the oversized woolly jumper was also pulled over her head. After she was dressed, with his help of putting some fluffy socks on her bare feet, Gene cupped her cheek in his hand and uttered sadly, "You're so beautiful, Alex. How could he do this to you?". A small tear fell from her eye and she brought her own hand up to hold his in place as she leant into it. However small the contact was between them, they always sought out great comfort from it. Alex leant in close to him and left a soft but lingering kiss onto his lips. When she pulled back, Gene's look was so serious, she'd never seem him like it before. It was a look of complete love and devotion. Maybe she was reading too much into his care for her. She hoped not though.

"Come on girl, time to go", Gene whispered and lead her out of the flat.

* * *

**Well another chapter done, the next one is coming soon as I have it sort of planned out in my head so hopefully no writer's block any time soon! Thanks for the previous reviews, means a lot. X **


	9. Dread

Gene realised that waiting was the worst thing to be sat doing, especially when that waiting was to finding out whether Alex was pregnant with his rapist brother. He risked a glance at Alex next to him who was tearing at the information booklet in her lap nervously. Quickly, he took her hand and held it in his own, neither said anything. Alex looked up when she saw the nurse walk through the double doors in hope that her name were to be called.

"Alex Drake?" she called out and Gene stood up in a flash, pulling Alex with him. It had been a silent agreement that Gene would be in there with her, finding out at the exact moment she did, he promised he would be there for her and he'd be damned if he weren't. The nurse smiled at Alex welcomingly as she led the way to the examination room. Before Alex pushed open the door, Gene stood in front of her and took her by the shoulders. "Whateva' 'appens in there Bolls, I ain't leavin' ya' to deal with on ya' tod. I'm 'ere, just wanted to remind ya' before we find out. Ya' got that?" he asks so softly, it was difficult to make out what he was saying. She gave a weak smile and a short nod, Gene pulled her towards him and left a lingering kiss to her forehead. Alex's heart swelled and she closed her eyes to savour this feeling before she found out her fate in this world.

In the examination room, the nurse was talking to her about her options if the worst case scenario were to happen, thankfully Gene had briefed the nurse when they first arrived so she knew all about Alex's situation.

"I hate to ask such questions given the circumstances but I need you to be honest, take your time if needs be", Gene gave a sceptical and hoped to God it was nothing that would cause too much emotional pain for Alex.

"Are you sexually active?", Alex looked over at Gene to see his reaction to the question, he had a strange look on his face. Gene was hoping and praying the answer to this was no, it would cripple him with jealousy otherwise and he was unsure as to whether he could hide that fact. "No" was Alex's reply, to her the answer was obvious and when she saw relief wash over Gene's face she couldn't help wondering how he could question otherwise, she was with him at work or in Luigi's most of her time, no time at all to meet men.

"So the possible conception is the only form of sex you've had recently?" The way the nurse used 'possible conception' instead of rape bemused Alex although she was glad she hadn't said that word. It reminded her of everything she'd been trying so hard to block out. Gene on the other hand was getting angry how the nurse classed rape as sex, as if it was an everyday occurrence. He was big enough and ugly enough to understand the definition of rape but the way she said it made Alex sound dirty and cheap, as if it wasn't rape at all. They both knew what Alex's answer would be but how she would physically speak the words were a different matter. "Well, the same man who- who... Well we erm- had an encounter a few days previous"

The nurse's eyebrow raised instantly. "So the man who raped you, had consensual sex with you a few days before?", Alex nodded and gulped before looking down into her lap in shame. "Right," the nurse continued, "And was there any form of contraception used in either of the two encounters?". Alex breathed a sigh before replying, "The first, yes. Er, he used a er- a condom." Alex risked a glance over at Gene who was grimacing and looking down at his hand in his lap, she hated that he had to hear all this but she didn't think she could do it without him. "The second, well... Not that I know of no but- but I can't say for sure, he hit me in the face so..." Alex trailed off.

Apparently, this was all the nurse needed to know and Gene breathed a sigh of relief. After taking a urine sample, the nurse left Alex and Gene in the room for a few minutes. "Ya' did good, Alex. I'm so bloody proud of ya'" but before he could say anymore, tears cascaded down Alex's face as she started babbling desperately. "Gene, what- what if? I can't be, what am I going to do? A baby, a rapist's baby and I don't know if I could-" The nurse then re-entered the room placing an envelope in front of them on the table and informed them she would leave them to it.

Gene ripped the envelope open and searched for the right words and he could not even begin to explain the feelings that he felt when he read the words _'NOT PREGNANT'._ His smile was infectious and Alex knew right then, nothing in the world mattered to her more than finding out she wasn't pregnant and Gene had helped her through it all, she loved him for it. Alex threw her arms around his neck and pulled him to her quickly before crashing her lips heavily down on his own, he could taste the salty tears which were running down her face but this time it was with relief and happiness. He couldn't help but pull her closer towards his body, he loved her warmth and the softness of her lips. Whether or not this kiss was only for the sheer thankfulness of the news, they were both going to savour every second of it and both secretly knew they were lost to each other the moment their tongues touched.

* * *

Over the next few days, Alex seemed in a considerably better state. However, Gene couldn't bring himself to breach the subject of him leaving her flat and going back to his own. If an outsider were to walk in there, they would have assumed they actually lived together with the amount of Gene's stuff that had taken residence in the pokey little flat. He would practically pack everything into a suitcase but he felt he wasn't ready to leave her yet, partly because of the ordeal she'd been through but also he loved her company, loved spending time with her, hell he loved her.

As he lay on the sofa with Alex's sleeping body curled up against his own, he couldn't help but smile; she was always so comforted by his presence, he wrapped his arm around her small frame even tighter as he kissed the top of her head. That's what he loved as well, the closeness between them and he remembered few shared kisses since their first proper one at the doctors.

_**The night they found out the news, they slept wrapped around each other so closely. Gene's heart rate increased ten to the dozen when he felt her lean in, her breath on his face was the most amazing feeling ever. And that was until she kissed him again, it was a short soft kiss with a few brushes of her lips before she whispered her good night and snuggled even further into his neck. He had trouble sleeping that whole night due to thoughts of the amazing woman sleeping next to him.**_

Gene couldn't help the grin from spreading ear to ear at that memory. Their first kiss in the doctors could be brushed off as heat of them moment with the huge relief coursing through both their bodies but that kiss was different; it was her showing her affection to him, he couldn't remember the last woman to kiss him good night, it was probably his wife in the early days of their marriage. He knew what a kiss good night meant, it was tender loving care, not some meaningless thing he did with one night stands. He loved kissing her good night, knowing he was her last thought before she fell asleep at night was incredible to him and he loved falling to sleep with her gorgeous scent filling his senses.

_**Alex was in the kitchen at the sink washing some pots as Gene was watching her from behind. He couldn't help but appreciate her body, she was gorgeous and he admired how strong she actually was to be able to get through this mess in one piece. Walking up to her, he wrapped his arms around her so he was hugging her from the back and buried his head into her neck breathing in her scent. He felt Alex sink further back into his body as she brought her wet hands out of the sink to rest over his. Gene moved her hair away from her neck with his face so he could kiss the sensitive skin behind her ear and Alex felt goose bumps prickle on her skin. He sucked the flesh there gently for a few seconds before pulling away.**_

He didn't know how much longer he could take having small snippets of affection from Alex, he didn't want to push anything on her or pressure her but he knew she was vulnerable so maybe she was being that way in order to keep him there with her. Gene gently manoeuvred Alex off him so he could stand up and lifted her into his arms off the sofa so he could take her to bed. He knew Alex was comfortable with him and trusted him so as he lay her on the bed, he started to take her clothes off but left her in her underwear. Gene crawled carefully into bed next to her, trying not to wake her but she soon snuggled up to him and gave him a small but lingering kiss on his lips before she whispered good night, all the while not opening her eyes at all. It warmed his arms but he knew they couldn't go on like this, first thing in the morning he was going to tell her that he was moving back into his flat, she was strong enough now and he would only be a phone call away but them living together like this was akin to torture, what was that song? _'A taste of honey is worse than none at all...' _Gene lay awake the hole night savouring the last time he would sleep with Alex in his arms.

* * *

**Another chapter done, again I'm hoping it won't be long before my next update because I know exactly where I'm going with the story now. Grateful for the reviews and follows etc. and the story isn't long off being finished. Hope those who are still reading it are enjoying it X**


	10. Uncertainty

The next morning came too quick for Gene, he was awoken by Alex nibbling on the soft, warm skin of his neck and he groaned at the sensation before he sat up abrubtly. Alex looked up and his back and worried as he shook his head and whispered the words she could have sworn shattered her heart. "I can't do this, Alex", Gene got out of bed and started collecting his clothes. Alex hurridely got out of bed and noticed she was only wearing her white lacey bra and knickers but she didn't care, her main priority was to find out what was going on. She rushed towards him and took hold of his hand making him turn and look at her for the first time since they'd woken up. Gene looked her up and down and couldn't help the rush of desire he felt for her, he wanted her so much but knew he never could.

"Can't do what, Gene?" she questioned, tears already brimming in her eyes.

He gestured with his spare hand around them, "This" and pulled his hand away from hers before sitting on the bed and looking down. "All o' this, Alex. I can't keep livin' 'ere with ya', yer strong enough wiv'out me now"

Alex knelt down on the floor in front of him so he had no choice but to look at her, it took all of his resolve to bring his gaze to her eyes. It broke him to see her so upset and the fact she looked gorgeous wasn't helping that fact either. "You have to, I need you Gene. So much", she replied before placing her palm against his cheek.

"Na ya' don't, ya' just think ya' do. You can manage just fine wiv'out me Bolls"

"Please Gene, listen to me." Alex was sobbing now, tears running down her face but she had to get him to stay with her, no matter what. "I need you, you know I do. I couldn't, I couldn't have got through this without you, you've been so amazing and if you were to leave me now, I don't know what I'd do"

"Don't be daft love, you've just got used t' me bein' 'ere, that's all. All I've done is sit wiv' ya' every night and share ya' bed". Gene stood up and pulled Alex with him, wrapping his arms around her bare body and gathering her close to him. "Ya' can do this", was his final word before he pressed his lips briefly to her forehead. When he pulled away and looked down, he eyes with closed with tears still leaking down her face. He could tell she trusted him with every bone in her body, here she was in his arms and only covered by a few scraps of material, not worried about him oggling her body or copping a feel.

Alex had one last chance to try and persuade him. "How about, I cook for us tonight? You go home and have the day to yourself, go in to work or do whatever but be back here for 7 o'clock and we'll talk, if you still want to leave by tonight then I won't stop you, I promise but I just want one more evening with you. Please"

Gene gave a half smile, half smirk and looked down at her with lust and desire clouding his beautiful eyes. "What like a date?"

She couldn't help but grin, "I think we're a bit past the dating stage now but yeah, if you like".

He stroked her face and smiled brightly at her, "Righto, I'll bring the wine. See you at 7 and wear something-". Alex interrupted him, "Yeah, I know Gene. Slutty" she laughed but Gene shook his head at her and replied, "No, something gorgeous, beautiful. Something you". Alex beamed but within 2 minutes he'd left her flat. She just hoped to God that he'd be back.

* * *

Alex had been busy all day preparing for their date that night. Rushing straight to the shops was her main priority, she decidied she was going to cook steak and chips with a chicken and mushroom soup to start then a chocolate cheesecake for pudding. Her hardest decision was what to actually wear, he said wear something beautiful, all her outfits were either too over the top and slutty or her typical work wear which she wore a lot of such as her tight jeans, pencil skirts and silk shirts. There was nothing for it than to buy something new and what a perfect excuse it was. While she was going through all the shops she had such a strange feeling, it was more than excitement. She'd bought new outfits before with men in mind but buying an outfit for the pleasure of Gene Hunt was something else, it had to be perfect. She couldn't help thinking she must be out of her mind wanting to get involved with a man like Gene but the thought of never being with Gene was indescribable, to her it would be the most stupidest thing ever for Gene Hunt was utterly amazing.

After taking numerous oufits through to the changing rooms, she decided on a simple day dress. It was pale yellow with subtle flowery patterns on it, short sleeves which ended just after her shoulders, had a respectable neckline showing just the right amount of clevage without being too upfront and ended just abover her knees. She thought it clung to her body well and hoped Gene would love it.

Arriving back at the flat, she did her usual routine of getting ready; bathing, moustiourising, blow-drying and applying make up. She didn't want to come across as too bold so kept her make up night and light, just adding blusher, mascara and a dab of lip gloss over a thin layer of foundation. With a final spritz of her favourite perfume, she was ready.

* * *

Gene was stood outside Alex's door waiting for her to let him in. Although he had a key that she gave him many months ago for an emergency which he'd been using to come and go while he'd been looking after her, he wouldn't use it now. This was a 'date' and it wasn't very 'date-like' to walk in without being let it. As he was waiting, he was contemplating this 'date'. In his mind, he knew he could never act on his feelings towards Alex no matter if he had the slight suspiscion that she might feel the same. For starters, too much had happened between them, she was miles too good for him and he had to protect himself for when she saw sense and found someone better than him. No, this was not a date. It couldn't possibly be a date when you didn't intend to get involved romantically with the other person.

When Alex opened the door to him, all his thoughts were lost in how gorgeous she was. He knew tonight was going to be hard; walking away from her when he wanted her so much, she'd obviously gone to a lot of effort for him.

Alex grinned at him coyly, "You could have let yourself in you know" she said as she played with a loose strand of hair flirtaciously.

Gene inwardly groaned with the desire he felt for her, "Well not very gentlemanly for a date is it, Bolls?" he grinned back. _'Damn it, keep it light Genie boy! Don't want her getting the wrong impression' _he thought to himself. His plan was to try and keep her at arms length and brush her off wherever necessary. He couldn't help thinking he must be mad to brush off the advances of a woman like Alex Drake, she was his dream woman. If only though. As Alex turned to let him past, he saw a price tag hanging out the back of her dress.

"New dress eh Bolls?" he asked smugly as he saw her blush. Alex looked away and gave a quick thinking reply, "Er, no. Erm- had it ages, just not had the chance to wear it. You know how it is". Gene laughed at her school girl reply and put his hand around the back of her neck to pull the tag off. Alex misread the situation and leaned in to kiss him but Gene quickly pulled away with the tag in his hand and dangled it in front of her face. The dissappointment she felt quickly went and was replaced with furthur embarrassment at being caught out. "Alright, you got me. I wanted to look nice for you", she said shyly.

Gene gulped and coughed awkwardly, "Ya' do Bolls". Just as he saw her lean in again to try and kiss him he turned away and asked, "What does a man 'ave t' do around 'ere to get a drink? An' what ya' been cookin' me to eat then Mrs Lady Woman?" Fortunately for Alex, Gene couldn't see the hurt and disappointment that was plain to see on her face. _'Why won't Gene let me kiss him? Have I done something wrong?' _she couldn't think of anything she'd done to upset him so put it down to him being a gentleman. _'But if it was about that then why would he object to any other time?' _Alex cast her mind back to all the previous encounters of their kisses, he never seemed to mind. She thought they were going somewhere, that tonight was about confirming their feelings to each other, getting him to stay but for good.

Alex walked into the kitchen with a heavy heart, not replying to his question but opening a bottle of red wine, pouring and drinking a glass in quick sucsession. "Here" she said as she passed his glass and a new one for herself.

* * *

**Another chapter done, took a while to upload and for that I'm sorry! :) Anyway, there won't be many more chapters left to this story because it's starting to reach the end. Hope everyone is still enjoying it and love all your reviews! X**


End file.
